Things that are Rare
by Spongebobgurl13
Summary: I order you to read it! then you'll find out, and I do not own Peter Pan
1. Meeting

THINGS THAT ARE RARE  
  
44444=a little later 3456987=different people or what ever  
  
Chapter 1  
Melanie and her best friend Alanna walked to a near by Wendy's and talked about their favorite movie, Peter Pan. "That movie was the best, Jeremy Sumpter is soo cute," giggled Alanna. "Alanna, that thing was cheesy, he turned pink after a kiss, I mean, I could come up with something better than that, and Jason Isaacs, who plays Captain Hook, he was Lucius Malfoy from Harry Potter!" disagreed Melanie. "I know that, but how they made them fly, it was so cool, and the mermaids, perfect effects." "Yeah, at least your right about that, but I like Rachel, um, what's her last name again?" "I dunno, we can check on the computer when we get back to my house.  
  
When they came to the entrance, Melanie told Alanna what she wanted and she went to get ketchup, napkins, and straws. When Melanie noticed there were only 2 straws left, she quickly shot out her hand, and stopped, she thought she had seen a boy in the window. No its nothing, she thought. And she grabbed the straws.  
3456987  
Whoa, that was close, thought Peter as he hid behind a pillar of a restaurant. He peeked over the side of his hiding place. He was entranced by the girl, of age 13, with long auburn hair, and the dazzling gray eyes. He had thought she had seen him. Tinkerbell, his fairy friend, (whose brain was too small to hold more than one feeling) reminded him that he shouldn't do what he was planning on doing. "Aw, come on Tink, it wouldn't do any harm," said Peter absentmindedly. Tonight, he told himself, she will come to Neverland.  
44444 + 3456987  
"Dang it Alanna, I still can't find it," said Melanie with disappointment. "That's ok Melanie, how bout we do our constellation project now?" asked Alanna. "Well, there's nothing else to do so ok." They fished out their worksheet and sat on the bay window in Melanie's room. "I found the Big Dipper!" "I found Pegasus!" Pretty soon, they almost found all of them when they were interupted. "Hi!" said a boy from outside the window. "Aaaaaahhhh!" screeched the two girls.  
  
I will write more later. Leave your reviews please! 


	2. Neverland's wonders

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Aaaaaahhh!" screamed Melanie and Alanna in unison. "Hi, its ok, my names Peter, Peter Pan, " said Peter trying to calm them down. Though it didn't help much. Alanna fainted and Melanie just stood, there fixated on his eyes with defiance. "You can't be Peter Pan," pointed out Melanie. "He's not real!" Peter just smirked. He could tell why she didn't believe he was Peter. He had heard descriptions of the boy who had played him in a movie, blonde hair, green eyes, and a ridiculous outfit of leaves. Peter looked very different than that, he had a head of brown hair and enchanting deep blue eyes, and a pair of torn jeans with a T-shirt covered with leaves and twigs to top it off. He thought himself as more charming than the boy in the movie.  
  
"Oh yeah, ask me to do anything you know Peter Pan can do," Peter challenged as he entered the room. "Ok," answered Alanna. "How about, losing your shadow. Peter winced remembering what it took to get it back on last time. "Uh, er, ok. Grab on to the wall where my shadow is." Melanie shoved passed Alanna and put her hand on the boy's shadow. "Now, hold on!" Peter whisked towards the ceiling. Melanie felt a tug and grabbed on with both hands. Then, with a slight face of pain on Peter, his shadow came off. "Whoa, that's amazing," awed Alanna. "Oh come on Alanna, its probably a projector or a special effect, like I said, there is no such thing as Peter Pan!" Peter was beginning to realize that this girl was more stubborn than he had anticipated. "Then how about I prove it to you in my way that I am Peter Pan?" asked Peter with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, I mean there is 2 of us and 1 of him," replied Melanie. She looked at the boy. He is positively loony. Who does he think he is? He acts like he was a wizard or something, she thought. All of a sudden, a swirling orb of light came into the bedroom. "Hit it Tink," laughed Peter. Powder began to fill the room. It made Melanie sneeze and Alanna sleepy. They dropped to the floor and laid there unconscious. "They said I could show them in my own way," shrugged Peter at Tinkerbell. She tutted him severely. "Don't you tut me," said Peter as he picked the two girls up. "Here, Tink, grab the this girl, I can't carry both of them." He handed Tinkerbell Alanna and they were out the window, towards the second star to the right.  
3456987  
"Ooh, my head," whined Melanie. "Where the hell am I?" She looked around at her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a treehouse. Alanna lay still unconscious, and the boy who had taken them was tossing and turning in his sleep, always muttering the word Wendy every few tosses. She quietly shook Alanna until she was awake.  
  
"Aw, Melanie, why'd you have to wake me up?"  
  
"Because we gotta get home you dork!"  
  
"Aren't we at your house right now?"  
  
"Duh! If we were I wouldn't be telling you we gotta get home would I?"  
  
"You lost me after the second syllable."  
  
"Oh I give up!"  
  
"Shh," said Alanna nervously. "I think he's awake." They froze, waiting while the boy stretched his arms, and yawned. Then his eyes crossed with Melanie's. then he shouted "Lost kids! Our new mothers are here!" And, with a great sound of patting feet, children of all ages came into the treehouse, boy and girl.  
  
"Lost kids, I give you our new mothers!" bellowed Peter from a wood chair. "YAY!!" screeched the lost kids screeched. They all seemed to be centered around 8, 9, and 10 noticed Melanie. "Whoa whoa, wait a second," said Alanna. "Ok first of all, where are we?"  
  
"Neverland."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Um, yeah I guess so."  
  
"No, we can't be," protested Melanie. "I mean, Neverland is just in books!" "Oh come on Melanie, have some imagination will ya!" shouted Alanna. "F-Y-I Alanna, I have plenty imagination, its just I look at the facts while you are so gullible, some one would tell you that you are adopted and you would believe it!" A look of hurt swept across Alanna's face. "Alanna I." Melanie couldn't finish. Her friend had already sprinted out the door with tears streaming down her face. The Lost kids looked at her with shock, the walked slowly out the door to play. "Oh man now Alanna hates my guts," said Melanie with plenty of guilt in her voice. "You should be," chirped a small voice. "What? Whose there?" "Only me, I'm Gwen, I'm your fairy." A little ball similar to the one that had put Melanie and Alanna to sleep, though it was a bit nicer. "Um, ok, this is weird, you are my fairy?" "Yep, don't worry, I'm not like Tinkerbell, Peter's fairy, her brain is a little bit out of date, most fairies can't have more than one feeling, and Tinkerbell is jealous most of the time," babbled the fairy. "Ok, I think I hit my head too hard," said Melanie banging her head. "I'm talking to a fairy." "Oh you didn't hit your head, you really are in Neverland." For the first time since she had arrived, Melanie actually believed it, all around her were trees and exotic flowers. They made her feel, well happy.  
  
Leave your reviews please, I won't write anymore till I get 4 reviews, yes I know, I'm picky, deal with it! 


	3. Jim and the Raven's Reef

Chapter 3  
  
"Alanna!" shouted Melanie as she trudged through the enchanting forest. "Alanna!" "Are you lookin' for some one luv'?" asked a voice with a heavy accent. "Um, er, yes, kinda, well yes I am." Replied Melanie nervously. "And would ya mind tellin ol' Jimmy 'ere who you're lookin' for?" "Um, well, I don't really know you, and I can't even see you at that." A figure leaaped from a nearby tree. The figure, she could now tell, was a middle age man, garbed in a long sleeve shirt, with dark pants and beads attahced to both garments. A pirate, thought Melanie. "Ello there luv', my name be Jim, Jim Robin." "Hello Mr. Robin, I'm Melanie, Melanie Strat." "Well Miss Strat, who be the one you searchin for?" "I'm searching for my friend Alanna, about my height, short blonde hair, and freckles. Have you seen her?" "I'm sorry to say I have not luv'. But I'm am sure me crew might of seen er'" "Don't trust this man," whispered Gwen. "He looks like an untrust wothy one to me." Ignoring her fairy, Melanie answered: "Of course Mr. Robin, lead the way." Jim grinned. "Anything for a prety one like you miss." And he walked calmly in the direction his crew was in.  
3456987  
"Sniff, sniff, huh, sniff," cried Alanna. "Why does Melanie always have to make me look bad?" A lost girl, noticing she was sniffling, came up to her and said: "Mother, why are you crying?" Alanna smiled fondly at the young girl. "Oh, its mother things, like how you're going to taste for dinner!" The little girl shreeked with delight and began running arounf with Alanna at her heels. The other children began to join the new game, rather enjoying it. But Peter, observing the game, could not help but know something was missing. "Melanie!" Peter crid suddenly. The children stopped. "Oh my god you are right Peter, where's Melanie?!" they began to search the area around the tree house. "You keep searching here, I'll look in the forest," ordered Peter, and he whisked off into the sky. Please don't have run into the pirates, pleaded Peter.  
3456987  
"There they be m'lady," pointed Jim. As he pushed aside the bushes, Melanie got a glimpse of the most amzing ship. The so called crew was buzzing about with with their moring dutys. "It may not be much, but here be a tip, don't look 'em in the eye, and don't listen to 'em, quite a few of 'em are bloody loony. Savvy?" "What did you just say?" "Do you understand?" "Um, yeah, pretty much sir." "Well then, lets go and see if they've seen your friend. Shall we?" "Lead the way Mr. Robin." "Oh and for the thirteenth bloody time, call me Jim!" "Yes Jim." "That's better." As they walked slowly towards a dinghy, many a head turned as Melanie walked passed them. "Don't be a tellin' me we are goin to have a woman aboard?" gumbled a man. "'Ello Dins, you be seein' a young woman about?" "No captain, can't say I'ave." "Well then, send out a search party, scour the island you lazy cods!" at that order, all of the men on the shore began bustling to the forest. "Don't worry sweet lass, we'll find your friend. Now, why don't you come with me to my ship, The Raven's Reef?" "Why of course Jim, that sounds fine with me." Though Melanie was aware Jim was looking her over, she ws unaware that he was the most feared pirate in the parts. After Hook died, a new pirate took over the crew, with a much grander ship. With Jim rowing the small boat, Melanie ooed, and awed at the exotic and colorful fish that swam along with them. "I wouldn't get too colse to the water there luv'." "Why ever not captain?" "Some 'o those there fish could kill ya with a single flip of a fin." With that warining, Melanie jumped back from the edge of the boat as they rowed to the grand ship of The Raven Reef. With out notice of Peter soaring above them, and he, for the first time in his life, was frightened.  
3456987 + 444444  
"Melanie!" called Alanna. "Oh Melanie where are you?" "I found her!" Peter was hovering just a few feet above the ground when Alanna and the lost kids dashed to him. "Oh Peter, where is she?" "She's with Jim Robin." The lost kids froze with fear at the name. "J-J-Jim R-R-obin?" asked a little boy. "Who's Jim Robin?" Peter, looking serious, with just a hint of fear, answered: "Jim Robin, Hook's half cousin. Took over Hook's crew after he died. And if we don't get Melanie back soon, well, we probably won't get her back." Alanna and the lost kids stared at Peter, tears like rivers coming out of their eyes. "Come on, lets go then," commanded Alanna who was already in the air. Following her lead, Peter and the lost kids flew in pursuit. "Please be ok Melanie," whispered Alanna to herself. They could already see the Raven's Reef as they flew over the lagoon filled with chittering mernaids.  
  
I know its kinda early, but I just like writing. Leave your reviews please! 


	4. TRAPPED

Authors Note: sorry I have not written for a while, sigh, my brain was mush for a while, too much cocoa puffs I guess. But, any ways, here is the next chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
As Jim and Melanie approached the Raven's Reef, the water appeared more threatening, the shadows of the ship loomed over the water and not even the seagulls soared above it. It was edged with gold and the entire ship was made from rich mahogany wood. The masts rose into the sky as they reached a ladder that led to the deck. Though the ship was beautiful, it was also dangerous. With its many cannons and ammo it carried, it was the most feared ship of the Briny Blue.  
  
"Up this way luv'," directed Jim.  
  
"Thanks Jim."  
  
As Melanie climbed, she ripped her shirt badly on a splinter that was poking out and swore something I can not put in writing due to the adult over my shoulder. So I will replace it with another word.  
  
"Aw crap!" exclaimed Melanie gazing embarrassingly down at her shirt. Adverting his eyes, Jim offered her some clothing he had on board.  
  
"Don't worry Miss, I have some clothes that I think will fit yeh."  
  
"You do? Sure ok, lead on."  
  
Once on deck, Jim lead Melanie to a red door, which Jim said, led to his quarters. He fished out a ring of keys from his many pockets and inserted one into the lock. Once it clicked, Jim opened the door so Melanie could see. And I must tell you that it was the most fascinating room. It contained a four poster king-sized bed with a burgundy curtain. A polished oak desk with matching chair that the king of England would be jealous of, and a cabinet filled with amazing things Jim had collected over the years. It had guns, maps, jewelry, hats, and even quills made from the finest eagle feathers.  
  
"Now, me wardrobe should this way 'ere," said Jim pointing to a large wood door. Melanie followed Jim as he pulled out his keys again and unlocked the door. He opened it and even though Melanie could not see past Jim, she could very well tell there was a lot of clothing in it. Jim picked out an emerald green dress that seemed to be Melanie's size.  
  
"Wow! And I mean wow! That's a really cool dress Jim!" awed Melanie.  
  
"Now lets see if we can find a place for you to change..." Jim stroked his chin. Then smiled slyly and said:  
  
"I have a spare room that's almost as nice as this down the hall if you would like to stay there while you're here," said Jim with hope in his voice.  
  
"That's great Jim, I'll go change." As she walked down the hall, Jim smiled dreamily. She was perfect for his plan to catch Pan.  
  
------------  
  
Meanwhile with Peter......  
"Over there," shouted Peter as they drew nearer to the ship. As he looked down, he saw the shore filled with crates, left over food, and even swords. Peter grew suspicious. Jim Robin would never have a bunch of valuable things laying all over. Not even Hook was that stupid. When he saw the ship, which didn't seem to have any life aboard it, it hit him. Jim must have Melanie on the ship and the other pirate guys are on the island looking for.... His thoughts trailed off as he looked over at Alanna's worried face. He knew that this time, Jim had gone farther than any pirate would have dared. He was far more fierce than Hook, he would kill a mocking bird for singing in D minor. He might just hurt Melanie!  
  
-------  
  
As Melanie came from the room Jim had indicated, Jim's eyes grew wide. Melanie blushed slightly giving her a more angelic glow. The dress she was in hugged her curves and hips with such a divine look, that Melanie had been hesitant to come out.  
  
"See Miss, that there dress fits ye' like the dagger on my belt," said Jim proudly.  
  
"Well, er, it feels great too."  
  
"Shall we begin our tour then Miss Melanie?" Melanie nodded and shyly followed Jim through the many corridors and rooms. Jim proudly announced each room with pride, as he did design the ship himself. Past the galley, dining room, the crews quarters (which were far behind extravagant), and finally past the cells which were filled with filthy looking men and women. She gasped as one of the men hissed at her. Seeing her shocked face, Jim explained that the people in there were former crew members that had gone mad on treacherous journeys through foreign lands. She seemed to breath easier after that. But something about Jim made her feel uneasy as he smiled mischeviously at her. Then she asked shakily: "Jim, can I go back to the island now?" Jim still smiling, charged at her, wrapped is hands around her waist, and threw her onto her shoulder. He ignored her screams, and the kicking in a very sensitive spot and brought her back to the room where she had gotten dressed, and tossed her in. he shut the door swiftly and locked it. Maliciously grinning, he wandered aimlessly through the ship whistling happily.  
  
I am soooo sorry, it took so long, please review 


End file.
